Bilbo Baggins and an Unexpected Adventure
by Inspired Inspiration
Summary: Bilbo Baggins had not expected to receive a letter. Especially not a letter about his acceptance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Follow Bilbo as he makes new friends, discovers new secrets and learns new spells as a student wizard at the best magic school in Middle Earth.
1. An Unexpected Invite

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Invite

* * *

Mr. Bungo and Mrs. Belladonna Baggins, of number fourteen, Hobbiton Avenue, were proud to say they were not at all normal, thank you very much. They were the first people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they were the kind of people that did hold with such nonsense.

The Bagginses were a very well thought of family, peaceful and proper. However the Tooks were a far different thought of family. The elders of the Shire, the town they lived in, always muttered about strange things happening at the Tooks' home. Light flashes, breaking of things, and always owls dropping letters off at the doorstep.

You see, the Tooks were of magic pure blood. Belladonna was a witch through and through, a wickedly cheeky student at Hogwarts back in the day. She was quickly sent to Hogwarts when she was eleven, placed as a Gryffindor before the Sorting Hat even reached her unruly curls. She had a knack for mischief and adventure, as many of her family did. The Tooks were not to be meddled with, that was for sure.

Bungo was the complete opposite. In fact, he didn't even know his new bride was a witch until after their marriage in an unfortunate accident involving fire and an owl. Their home, dubbed 'Bag-End' -since it was where the Bagginses chose to live, and their line of adventures and exploring definitely ended there- was a cosy place. Their front door painted a brilliant green with rosy gardens and millions of flowers and plants. They even had their own veggie garden, rarely ever going out to buy anything, unless absolutely necessary. And for that they didn't even bother going far. The Hobbiton Market was in and about town every Saturday.

It was on such a Saturday that Bilbo received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had waved the letter in front of his parent's faces, rather overjoyed but slightly frightened at the thought. His father had merely nodded and smiled in all his calm and quietness, but his mother, being the witch she was, had let out a bellowing laugh and grabbed her son to hug him tightly as she congratulated him.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: SARUMAN WHITE_

 _(Order of Istari, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Baggins,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Galadriel Lórien,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Bilbo had grown up hearing a lot about Hogwarts, about the crabby Headmaster and their interesting staff. Not to mention a dozen of Belladonna's crazy adventures at the school itself.

On that same Saturday, Belladonna and Bungo forgot completely about the market, and his mother hauled Bilbo out of the house to go shopping at Diagon Alley.

* * *

Diagon Alley was the most interesting place Bilbo had ever been to. The Leaky Cauldron was stuffy and quiet, but the Alley was filled with bustling life. He was hesitant of the large crowds that strung across the paved street, but nonetheless, he happily trailed behind his mother who knew exactly where to go.

He had gotten a cauldron, all his books, and was looking off his list near the end of the day as they exited the robe shop, fumbling with bags and packages and everything.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goldberry_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Baggins_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Butterbur_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Maggot_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Andurin_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Bombadil_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Angmar_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope set_

 _1 brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN_

 _BROOMSTICKS_

"I just need a wand," he stated excitedly.

"Ah, I know just the place to go," Belladonna nodded. "Grey's Finest has been the oldest shop here. Everyone gets their wand from his place."

"Grey's Finest…" Bilbo repeated. They found the shop in no time at all. It was a creaky little place with a murky door and murky windows. There was a large sign above the door with the words 'Grey's Finest: Wands of the Century and Beyond.'

And as the two Bagginses entered, Bilbo felt the unmistakable urge of a sudden adventure coming around. By the desk, on a high counter, a man woke to the sound of the bell ringing and he hurried to his feet. He wore all grey. His clothes were grey, his shoes were a _dark_ grey and his beard was grey. But his eyes were a twinkling blue and he smiled down at Belladonna and Bilbo, tall and thin with a million wrinkles crinkling around his face as he blinked at them.

"Hello Gandalf," Belladonna greeted, shaking the wizard's hand.

"Ah, Belladonna!" he said. "Goodmorning."

* * *

 _A/N: Hello there! Welcome to the end of my first -very short and very crappy- chapter of what I hope is going to be a great adventure for you and me both!_

 _Bilbo Baggins in the shoes of Harry Potter on an adventure of his own. I have currently no idea where this is going to go, but I find these first few chapters are going to be very entertaining for you lot as more characters come into play!_

 _Any questions/concerns/comments, leave a review or send me a PM!_

 _-II_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything from JK Rowling or JRR Tolkien._


	2. Grey and Gold

Chapter 2: Grey and Gold

* * *

Belladonna rolled her eyes.

"Gandalf, tis hardly morning. It's almost time for afternoon tea."

"Oh dear, is it really? Well, I must put a pot on then!" Bilbo watched with wide eyes as the man leaned over the counter to get a better look at the two customers.

"What a pleasant surprise," the old man said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Likewise, Gandalf. May I introduce my son, Bilbo," Belladonna gestured to the small figure of her son. "He's here for a wand, one of your finest."

"Ah, of course," Gandalf Grey nodded, beckoning Bilbo closer. "Come boy, no need to be shy."

Bilbo shakily stepped up to the desk, his head barely reaching the top. "Now then, let's see." Gandalf disappeared back into the hallway, poking around cases and inspecting wands. "Mmmm.."

Bilbo waited patiently as the elderly man stepped back out again with a dusty dark wand case. He opened it carefully, and held it out for Bilbo. He took the handle of it, standing there awkwardly with the wood in his hands.

"Well, give it a wave!" Gandalf instructed sharply. So, Bilbo pointed the wand at the wall and gave it a flick.

The shelves tumbled down and the candles rose up to a terrifying height of burning flames and Bilbo jumped back in fright.

"Ah, no, I don't think so.." Gandalf said with a furrow of his eyebrows, gently taking the wand back from the startled Baggins. He stood there, frozen, as he looked at the damage he had caused without even knowing he could.

"Try this on for size," Gandalf nodded, handing him a new one. This one was lighter, but much longer and it felt unbalanced in Bilbo's grasp. He did the same thing, and wands came pouring out from the shelves and crashing to the ground in a thudding heap.

"Nope, no, definitely not!" Gandalf said hastily, waving his hands around in desperation. Bilbo put the wand on the desk lightly, as if he was afraid he could break the whole shop with it (which he probably could, mind you.)

Gandalf disappeared into the small corridor once more, mumbling something under his breath and waving his own wand, the cases and papers flying back up to where they belonged, leaving Bilbo to watch with a gaping mouth as the magic surrounded him, fixing all the damage he had done.

It's not that he hadn't seen magic before. He knew from when he was a child he had magic, and his mother had magic, and she used it around the house all the time when she was bored, or too busy to do something, or just wanted to entertain her husband and son.

"I wonder.." the soft words snapped Bilbo back into reality as Gandalf blew the dust off of a case. Bilbo looked up as the man stumbled back to the counter and passed him one final wand.

As soon as he clutched the handle and Bilbo lifted it to inspect the singular curve that ran up the wood, he felt lighter, stronger, powerful.

He was terrified of it.

"Curious," Gandalf nodded, intrigued, as the sensation settled around them. Belladonna watched silently as her son turned the wand over and over again in his hand.

"Sorry," Bilbo squeaked. "But what's so curious?"

Gandalf peered down at Bilbo, his blue eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness.

"I remember every wand I've sold, Mr. Baggins. It is curious that this is your wand, while there are two other brothers of such a wand," a small smile formed on the wizard's lips.

"Brothers?"

"The core of your wand is a drop of pure silver steel. Something made only by the dwarves. They call it 'mithril.'"

"Mithril.." Bilbo repeated, looking at the wand.

"They say it is an unbreakable metal, therefore very costly.." he trailed off as he glanced at Belladonna who nodded. "But it is a great wand, and two others were granted the same core, from the same string of mithril."

"Who... who chose the other two wands?"

"Ah, now you must realize, Mr. Baggins, that the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. But sometimes, with the right duel, a wand can become yours. The other two have always been closeby." And then, Gandalf presented his own wand. Bilbo's eyes widened to the sizes of supper plates (not dinner plates, supper plates come after dinner, meaning they are quite a bit larger). Belladonna gasped sharply.

"This wand is called Glamdring," Gandalf said, letting Bilbo have a closer look.

"They have names?" Bilbo piped up.

"Only a few, some choose to name their wands, some have had names for many years now."

"Does mine have a name?" Bilbo asked hopefully.

"Ah, no," Gandalf shook his head. "Not yet, anyway. Wands are mainly named after the great deeds they do."

"What does Glamdring mean?" Bilbo inquired curiously.

"It means 'Foe-Hammer,'" Gandalf mused proudly, his eyes rising to look out the window with a smile gracing his lips. "A strong name, for a strong wand."

"I hope mine will have a strong name too," Bilbo mumbled.

"Oh it will, it definitely will," Gandalf nodded with a wink.

"Now then," he clapped his hands together. "Shall I wrap it up for you?" Bilbo nodded eagerly and handed the wand back as Gandalf put it back in the case and wrapped it carefully. Belladonna stepped forward to pay for the special wand, and Bilbo was even more than thrilled now to go to Hogwarts with a wand with an invincible metal inside.

* * *

Bilbo only wanted to carry his wand when they exited with a few fim handshakes and farewells, but Belladonna made him hold all the newly bought items as they marched up to a large bank.

"They have a bank here?" Bilbo squeaked excitedly.

"Of course they do! The safest building anywhere," Belladonna scoffed, amused. "Well maybe other than Hogwarts."

"Is it like the money back home?"

"No, quite the contrary," Belladonna pulled out her purse and handed him a few gold coins. Bilbo looked at them, amazed. So amazed he nearly ran into a passing wizard with a tall pointy hat as his mother explained the currency of wizards to him.

"Isn't it rather confusing, what with the uneven numbers though?" Bilbo asked, but only heard a sigh in response.

"Come on," Belladonna ushered Bilbo into the tall building with the words GRINGOTTS looming overhead. Bilbo gawked as they entered. Well, he gawked at the architecture, not at the creatures lined up behind the counters and tables.

"Ma," Bilbo whispered. "What are they?" He clung to her arm.

"Goblins, dear," she said, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Organized, clever, and very manipulative. They have a knack for striking bargains and taking more than what they deserve. Best stay away from them."

"Then why are they entrusted with everyone's money?"

"Someone has to. They've learned, developed too, but there's always a slip up here and there. But not to worry," Belladonna gestured to the entrances, where guards stood watch. "They're not the only ones here."

They approached the front desk, where a big goblin sat napping, his head rolled back and his snores loud and grumbling. On his desk was a name presented: G.O. Blinking. Bilbo didn't know goblins had last names.

Belladonna rapped on the wood, and the goblin sat up, startled.

"Mr. Blinking?"

"Ye-yes yes, what?" he muttered, rubbing his tired small eyes.

"My son, Bilbo, he'd like to visit his vaults for a withdrawal of money," Belladonna explained.

"I see," Mr. Blinking nodded. "And does he have his key?"

"Right here," Belladonna fumbled in the pockets of her coat and pulled out a small little stone key. "There's the devil!" And she presented it on the desk.

"Ah, very well then," the goblin nodded. "Sméagol will show you to your vaults. Sméagol!"

Out of the corner of his eye Bilbo saw a small creature approach them. But he wasn't a goblin. He was too normal-looking for that. He smiled genuinely at them and took the key from Belladonna before gesturing for them to follow him.

"Follow us," he said, and his voice was a hoarse croak. Bilbo was startled by the sound, but even more so by his use of plural form.

"Is someone else coming with us?" he asked his mother. She shook her head.

The two Bagginses were seated in a strange wooden cart that had a sickening and stomach-twisting ride on their way to Bilbo's vault, number 687, but the most hair-raising thing that haunted Bilbo during the ride was Sméagol chanting a tune of ' _Down down down the vaults we go…_ ' over and over and over…

* * *

 _A/N: Chapter two! So, here you have two major Hobbit characters, Gandalf and Sméagol! They'll probably come back in the future, and maybe Sméagol will invite his friend as well.. Who knows?_

 _Any questions/concerns/comments, leave a review or send me a PM!_

 _-II_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either JK Rowling or JRR Tolkien._


	3. The Vaults

Chapter 3: The Vaults

* * *

The cart came to a lurching halt. Bilbo went hurling forward at the sudden stop and had to keep his stomach in control. Then again, no one would notice if he could just tilt to the side of the cart and throw up in the ravine… The idea seemed most appealing at that point.

"Vault 687," Sméagol stated. Bilbo swallowed and shakily exited the cart, his knees wobbling. It was dark down here, the only light illuminating from a lonely torch perched beside the vault door and the lamp dangling by the cart.

"Lamp, pleassse," Sméagol hissed, and Belladonna carefully gave him the lantern. Sméagol approached the door, set the lamp down and picked up the torch.

"Key, pleassssse," he continued. As his mother did so, Bilbo couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his back as the hisses of their guide echoed into the vast halls of the vaults. The key was clicked into place and a scratching sound followed as Sméagol turned it around, before a dull _clunk_ sounded and he pulled the heavy door open.

Bilbo sucked in a sharp breath as he looked upon mountains and mountains of gold, silver and brass coins stacked together.

"This has all been saved to go to your education here," Belladonna ruffled her son's hair who stood there, gawking. "Do you know how hard it is to transfer Muggle money into wizard's currency?"

Bilbo couldn't answer because he was too awestruck by the sight, and, frankly, he didn't know the answer either. He stared at the vast treasure before Belladonna helped him gather enough gold that could last him through half of the year, if not the entire year, if he was careful on what he spent it on.

"Though I don't imagine you'll be buying much stuff," his mother commented as they got back in the cart. "You're not going to visit Hogsmeade this year, and you already have your supplies. But, just as a precaution."

The creaky trio made their way back up to the surface. The way back seemed a bit more bearable for Bilbo, but maybe that was because the heavy money in his pockets were keeping him glued to his seat instead of being tossed one way and then another.

Nonetheless, Bilbo was feeling a bit green when they got back to the main hall. He stumbled a bit and Belladonna hauled him to his feet more than once.

"Maybe you got a bit _too much_ gold," she mumbled as she grasped his arm tightly. "Gravity is doing its thing, it seems."

As Bilbo and his mother passed the front desk, the head goblin nodding his head as they walked by, Bilbo's eyes caught the sight of a man waiting for his turn in line. He had ravenblack hair pulled back in a pony tail, wearing a casual Muggle suit as his foot tapped impatiently on the ground.

"I'd like to see Vault _seven-thirteen,"_ the man whispered quietly as he walked to the desk, pulling out an envelope from a pocket. "I have a letter from Professor White," he said, sliding it towards the goblin, who in turn blinked and nodded carefully.

"Very well," the two continued in hushed voices as Bilbo heard only the beginning of their talk. He was startled as the stranger's eyes suddenly locked with his own, looking down as the eleven-year old passed him.

Belladonna seemed unfazed by her son's sudden stutter in walk as they found their way outside again.

"Mom, who was that?" Bilbo asked quietly as they were in the uproar of the Alley again.

"Who?"

"That man by the desk."

Belladonna blinked in thought for a second, and then her brow lifted. "Oh! That was Professor Durin."

"Professor?"

"He's one of your teachers at Hogwarts this year, I heard. He's quite a nice man once you get to know him."

"What was he doing at Gringotts?"

His mother shrugged. "Who knows? Perhaps making a deposit? You're not the only one who visits a bank."

Bilbo didn't respond.

"Come on, let's get home, we've got to get your things packed and your ticket in order, and you'll be off to Hogwarts in no time!"

* * *

Bilbo was sitting in the car, clutching his golden ticket. It shimmered when he moved it and reflected the light of the sun outside. Today was the first day at Hogwarts. He had gotten up early in the morning, way too early for a Baggins and checked and re-checked his trunk, all of his bags, and counted his money more than once.

His father was droning on about making sure to give a call during Christmas, but Belladonna said he should send an owl. His father said make new friends, his mother said learn new spells. Sometimes it surprised Bilbo how different his parents were, but seemed to get along so well.

King's Cross Station was howling with train whistles when Bilbo was brought inside with Belladonna. He looked over his ticket again.

"Mom, it says platform 9 3/4," Bilbo read outloud, confused.

"Yes?"

"That must be a mistake, right? I mean, there's no such station," Bilbo frowned. Belladonna let out a small laugh.

"For Muggles there's no such station. That's why your father couldn't come. It's only for wizards and witches like you and me. See, just right here!" Belladonna gestured to a stone wall.

A stone wall between platform 9 and 10, with no apparent 3/4 anywhere. Bilbo looked around and over his shoulder. He saw a family of three walking by. There were two boys, and a mother. One had blonde hair and the other was a brunette.

"...packed with Muggles, never seen the like," the mother was complaining. Bilbo listened carefully. Muggles?

"Come on, Kee you're not afraid to run into a wall, are ya?" the older teased. The younger blushed ferociously.

"No!" he said, maybe a little too loudly, bumping his trolley against his brother's, who laughed.

"Now now, I don't want behaviour like that at school, alright? Your uncle will be keeping a close eye on you two," the mother said, looking down pointedly at her sons.

"Why is it Uncle Thorin is a teacher there again?" the brunette muttered.

"Oh, Kili," his mother sighed. "I sure hope my brother can keep you two rascals in check. Now, off with you. I need to go and visit your Uncle Frerin, so I can't come on the platform with you. Fili, see that your brother is safely onboard?"

"Yes, mom," he answered responsibly. She kissed both of them on top of their heads and Fili tugged at his brother's arm as Bilbo watched.

"Alright, Kili, it's simple. You want to go together?"

Kili nodded, a bit pale.

"Now you just have to run straight at the wall as hard and as fast as you can," Fili explained. Bilbo looked between the two boys and the wall, confused and terrifyingly intrigued.

"On three," Fili said, patting Kili on the back. "One... two.. three!"

The two brothers sped off with screeching wheels and ran at the wall. Bilbo already flinched at the expected _smack._ But there was none. Opening his tightly shut eyes, he stared as he saw the two boys were gone. Belladonna was watching her son watching the two wizards, an amused smile on her face.

"That's how it's done," she smiled. Bilbo looked up at her.

"Where'd they go?" he squeaked.

"To the platform," Belladonna said. "You ready?"

Bilbo barely even had a chance to nod when Belladonna was already pulling his arm and the side of the trolley.

"Don't think," she had shouted as they were running when Bilbo stared in terror at the wall speeding towards his face, his feet barely touching the ground as the two flew through the wall and darkness swallowed them.

* * *

 _A/N: There you have it._

 _My question is, what do you guys think Thorin teaches at Hogwarts? And who else do you expect at the school there? Leave me a review and tell me what your thoughts are!_

 _Any questions/concerns/comments, leave a review or send me a PM!_

 _-II_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything from JK Rowling or JRR Tolkien._


	4. Train to Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Train to Hogwarts

* * *

Bilbo felt a rush of air swelling and shrinking around him. The atmosphere around him was squeezing him like one would with a stress ball before releasing him. He felt like he was trapped in a bubble before it popped and as the air cleared, Bilbo's eyes fluttered open to see a massive train whistling by the tracks of platform 9 3/4. He was speechless.

"Come along!" Belladonna beckoned him, helping him push past the crowding wizards and witches. Bilbo apologized as he ran over toes, bumped into trolleys, and nearly fell flat on his own face.

"Now, darling you must remember to change into your robes before the train arrives, okay? Someone will go and get all the first years and then you'll go through everything you need to know before the Sorting ceremony," she said as his trunk was loaded into the train. "Do you have some change with you?"

Bilbo nodded, a bit pale. He'd never slept away from home before, and this was terrifying him still. He wasn't sure about this new change, but with all of the things going on now, he could hardly say no.

Belladonna lifted Bilbo into her arms and gave him a big squeeze, nearly ripping all the air from his lungs. "Be good." she said. "I love you," and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too," Bilbo smiled. "Tell Da I'll write soon."

"Better use an owl though, he's been dying to see one try and get into his now owl-proof house," she grinned. Bungo and Belladonna had quite a few unfortunate accidents with some delivering owls which ended in carpets stained and a foul smell in the air for weeks when one owl wasn't able to find its way out of the house in time.

"I will."

Belladonna let go of her son and he landed on shaky feet. "Go on, an adventure awaits," she smiled. And so, Bilbo stepped onto the train as smoke and steam surrounded him before turning around and waving goodbye to his mom one last time.

* * *

The train started moving. Bilbo hurried to find an open compartment. Students were bustling to find seats, brushing past Bilbo, some carrying bags and cages of animals. Bilbo had refused the idea of bringing a pet, he could hardly care for himself!

When Bilbo slipped into his own compartment, it wasn't long till the same boy Bilbo saw run into wall poked his head inside.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked quietly. "Everywhere else is full. My brother doesn't let me sit with his friends," he shrugged.

"Oh, no, not at all," Bilbo replied, surprised that his voice actually worked. The dark-haired boy sat down across Bilbo.

"I'm Kili," he introduced himself. "Kili Durin."

"Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins."

"Oh yeah, I saw you, you were watching me and Fili run into the wall!" Kili grinned cheekily. Bilbo half-shrugged, his cheeks getting a little pink.

"I didn't know how it worked-"

"So you thought it was better to let us suffer, mm?"

Bilbo couldn't think of anything to say and shifted in his spot before Kili burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, I'd have done the same," he leaned closer and continued in a hushed tone. "To be perfectly honest, I'll never understand why wizard chose the aspect of running into a brick wall to be the entrance to the platform. Why not just a secret door only we wizards can find? And with a special key that can only be opened on the day the train leaves?"

Bilbo had to admit, the idea wasn't half bad. Then again, anything other than running into a wall sounded pretty good to him.

"Are you a first year?" Bilbo asked timidly.

Kili nodded excitedly. "My brother is already in third. He says we have a lot coming our way, but I'm not scared. I mean, my uncle works at Hogwarts, so it's not like I'm gonna get in trouble too much, eh?"

"What does he teach?"

"Study of Ancient Runes, though that's for third years and up. Mind you, he's head of Gryffindor too!" Kili boasted proudly.

Bilbo nodded weakly, not entirely sure about all of this. "Gryffindor?" he repeated.

"Yeah, you know, when you get sorted into a House."

"W-what?" Bilbo said, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Anything off the trolley?" a woman asked as the compartment door slid open. Kili and Bilbo looked up in surprise.

"Hello!" Kili greeted. "You must be Hilda! My brother's told me about you. He says you always bring extra Pumpkin Pies just for him."

"Ah, you must be Kili then," she exclaimed. "Indeed, I just ran into your brother and he took all of my Pumpkin Pies, even the extra ones, that boy. Hasn't changed much, I must say. Ready for your first year, boys?" she looked towards Bilbo with a smile.

"N-not really," Bilbo muttered.

"Anything of the trolley then, dears?" she asked.

Bilbo fumbled in his pockets, pulling out a few Galleons.

 _"Woah,"_ Kili said, his eyes wide, and suddenly, Bilbo couldn't help but grin.

"We'll take the lot!"

* * *

"What's that you said about Houses earlier?" Bilbo asked as he bit the end of another Licorice Wand.

"All the first years are sorted into four Houses," Kili explained as he rummaged through the pile. "There's Gryffindor, the brave. Hufflepuff, the kind. Ravenclaw, the smart. And Slytherin, the cunning. Though that's basically where all the evil people go?"

"Evil?"

"Mhm, it's where You-Know-Who went. Got sorted into Slytherin. Basically anyone there is bad."

"You-Know-Who? Who's that?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard the story?"

"What story-"

At that point the door was pushed open once more. Bilbo and Kili looked up, startled. There was a red-haired girl, her hair so long it came all the way down to her back.

"Has anyone seen a dancing quill? A boy named Ori lost his."

"A dancing quill?" Kili repeated. "How did that happen?"

"He's got a mean older brother who knows magic, what else?" the girl said.

"No, no we haven't seen a dancing quill," Bilbo said, shaking his head.

"Well if you do, catch it. And don't let it squirt ink in your face."

"Who are you, if I might ask?" Kili said, not very impressed by the newcomer. The girl tossed her hair and looked down at him.

"Tauriel," she answered, arching an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Kili," he said, sending her a defiant look in return. Bilbo felt like he could slice the tension in the air with just his half-eaten Licorice Wand.

"I-uh, I'm Bilbo," he said. Tauriel blinked and looked at him, seemingly ignoring the brunet sitting across from him.

"You two may want to be dressed soon, the train is nearly at Hogwarts." She turned to leave, the small curl at the end of her long fiery hair swaying in her movements before she turned back and looked directly at Kili.

"You've got dirt on your nose, you do know that?" she asked him, tapping her own nose to show him where. "Just there."

And with that Tauriel disappeared, leaving a slightly amused Bilbo and a scowling Kili behind.

* * *

 _A/N: Apologies for the delay, I was lacking both time and inspiration -so much for this username, eh?- But here we are. I plan to watch both the Hobbit and Harry Potter again soon, so that might quicken things up a bit! Until then, I hope you enjoyed._

 _Any questions/concerns/comments, leave a review or send me a PM!_

 _-II_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either JK Rowling or JRR Tolkien._


	5. The Boats

Chapter 5: The Boats

* * *

The train screeched to a halt and Bilbo's stomach lurched. The idea of a wizard school, the smell of new robes, or just the fact that he ate too many Chocolate Frogs made his queasiness increase. Kili, on the other hand, practically hopped out of the compartment, chewing on a licorice wand. Bilbo fumbled with his sleeves and the hem of his robes as he hurriedly followed Kili.

The smell of fumes and crisp night air filled Bilbo's lungs as he stepped off the train, his nausea clearing for a scant second.

"Firs' years, follow me," a booming voice sounded across the clearing. Bilbo blinked and squinted his eyes to see past the shine of a bright yellow lantern as a giant approached. Kili sucked in a breath from beside him.

"Hello," Bilbo squeaked, as polite as ever. The giant's head lowered as did the lantern and a brown-eyed man with a bush of hair that circled around his head like a bear looked down at him.

"First years?" he asked. Both the boys nodded.

"I'm Beorn. Gamekeeper and keeper of the keys here at Hogwarts. Also the one takin' you two to th' castle. Come along."

The bear-like man turned around and Bilbo and Kili exchanged a look before following, trying to keep up with Beorn's pace. Bilbo noticed the bounce of red curls that were Tauriel's up ahead, moving ever so gracefully. The sky darkened and Bilbo began to rely on the swinging light of the lantern Beorn carried to light the way.

"E'erybody, watch yer step," Beorn called out as he stopped. The group of first years let out hushed whispers of awe as they saw a row of boats lined up. "Four to a boat, please," he said as the group began separating in little cliques.

As Beorn loaded into a boat all for himself, Kili and Bilbo sat in a boat squished between Tauriel, who looked utterly annoyed, and a small boy with a strange haircut who had introduced himself as Ori.

Kili continued to comment on the most irrelevant points, like what would happen if more than four people were on a boat, and Tauriel simply gave him a continuous look that was only described as her confusion as to why he was even speaking or opening his mouth at all.

The lake was sleek and the only disturbance in the still, black water was the ripple of the boats passing by, each with a lantern, and as soon as the castle came into view, Bilbo's jaw dropped, and even Kili managed to stay quiet.

A thousand lights seemed to have been turned on behind the numerous windows all around. The towers seemed to stretch all the way to the moon and Bilbo's heart began to speed up. He wondered how many students actually fit in this school and if he'd have to do anything, because he knew he was no good for speaking in front of crowds.

The boats began filing into a line as they came towards the shore and they lined up against the edge for the students to hop out. Bilbo's feet teetered in the boat and he let out a frail squeak as he jumped onto the edge. Kili just gave him a goofy grin. Bilbo in turn swatted him on the arm as his cheeks reddened and straightened his robes.

Beorn gave a distant reassuring announcement to the first years that their trunks and pets would be safely escorted to their rooms. Bilbo on the other hand was mesmerized by the enormity of the entire school. It was a major castle with dozens of hallways to explore and something exciting fluttered in Bilbo's chest at the idea.

Snapped back to reality when he once again tripped over the hem of his robes, the shoes of the group gave resounding echoes off the stone floor as they walked inside. The heat of candle light and the smell of old stone and paint wafted through the opened gates.

Bilbo did a few full circles on the spot as he took in the massive staircases, statues, paintings and altogether the design which seemed more to him like the inside of a mountain, and very different from his cozy bedroom.

Kili pulled Bilbo with him as the first years began hurrying up the stairs that just seemed to keep on winding up and up and up. Bilbo kept his eyes transfixed on the steps, determined not to fall no matter the desire to look around because the wizards and witches behind him were too eager to wait for the small Baggins to hurry up.

The steps were steep and cold as the first years finally managed to climb up the flights to see a tall fair lady stand before the doors of the Great Hall which sealed off the sounds of chatter and laughter from inside.

Bilbo halted, shielded by the shoulders of Kili and Tauriel who were by far taller than him. The woman who swept her piercing eyes over the group had long tumbling golden hair wearing a creamy gown, very unlike the black robes Bilbo had now become accustomed to.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Lórien. In a few moments when we pass through these doors you will be sorted into your house before you can join your classmates. I'm sure you are all familiar with the four houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Whichever house you join will be like your family throughout the year. Triumphs will earn you house points. Rule-breaking will cost you points and at the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup."

Bilbo recognized the lady's name from his Hogwarts letter and as she looked across and made eye-contact, he shrank back from the pure intensity of her eyes. His view was suddenly blocked by the rushing figure of Ori who exclaimed in joy.

"There!" he cried out and dove to the floor before Lórien's feet, grasping a dancing quill that squirted black ink all over his fingers in annoyance. An awkward silence came over the group as Ori timidly stepped back and muttered a quick apology.

"The sorting hat will begin momentarily," the Professor said before leaving. At once as soon as her footsteps died away the whispers started, friends not wanting to be in separate houses, the complaints of students for waiting. Kili and Tauriel awkwardly avoided eye contact and Bilbo blended right into the middle of it.

"So it's true then," a voice sounded from the back and the group quieted. Bilbo turned to look behind him and saw a boy with sleek short blond hair. "The Durins have got another runt to drop off at school."

Kili whipped around, his ears burning. " _What_ did you say, you little rat?"

"Kili-" Bilbo began.

"Draco, don't start," Tauriel cut in.

Kili's face was contorted with hatred as Draco came around to stand in front of him.

The blond suddenly looked towards Bilbo. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. My uncle's a teacher here at Hogwarts."

Kili snorted nonchalantly and Draco's head whipped towards him. "Think my name's funny, do you? I don't need to ask yours, _son of Durin._ My father's talked about you and your brother," he taunted. "How your family went from everything to nothing in one night because your uncle can't seem to keep an eye on anything. How he's a Hogwarts teacher now, no one knows. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort of wizards," Draco said to Bilbo. "I can help with that," and extended his hand.

"You little-" Kili began.

" _My_ uncle talks about it, you know, now they have to be colleagues and he's absolutely despised by it."

Kili's hands clenched together. Bilbo looked at Tauriel who herself was close to punching Draco in the face.

"Draco-"

"How's your father, Kili?" Draco asked casually.

Kili's hands wrapped around his neck before Bilbo could even see what had happened and Tauriel had lunged forward to rip the two apart. Draco seemed absolutely offended and looked at Bilbo, still extending his hand. Bilbo gave one look at the hand and looked back up.

"I think I can figure out the wrong sort myself, thanks."

"Ahem," the group froze and looked up as Professor Lórien stood there with a quizzical eyebrow raised. Draco rubbed his neck and cold grey eyes flashed at Kili before he walked to the back of the group. Kili muttered an apology to Tauriel and Bilbo as the Professor turned around and the doors opened.

"We're ready for you now."

* * *

 _A/N: *IMPORTANT* When the next chapter rolls around, I'm renaming the story to something different, so keep an eye on summaries and updates._

 _Sorting ceremony up next!_

 _Any questions/concerns/comments, leave a review or send me a PM!_

 _-II_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything from JK Rowling or JRR Tolkien._


End file.
